Katrina
by greenpanic6
Summary: Alfred has some expalining to do after hurricane katrina hits from a steaming Louisiana. How will he deal. Just my take on the events not to accurate hope its ok i'm nervous about this. Contains OC's Louisiana and Texas


After Hurricane Katrina Alfred has some answering to do will he survive the assault that Louisiana will give him?

Hetalia axis powers is not mine

Lou had finally made it back to his house in New Orleans. It was a disaster. Everything was wet and ruined. Texas had come to help. Now they were waiting for someone else to come and that was America himself. Boy, was Louisiana going to give it to him.

Alex, Texas started trying to take water out of the house but it was a losing battle. Anyway a good foot of mud was under it. He sighed it was sticky and humid it was like his jeans were melting into his skin. When he heard about the hurricane he warned Lou just to get out of the state but instead he went more in land. Alex had taken a lot of his people in and later on Lou himself. Then the levees broke. It was horrid. The water was dirty and murky. It was filled with dead rats and creatures. It smelled like shit. He thought that there was raw sewage in it. It had parasites and was brimming with Bactria. Alex couldn't believe it. Aid had taken so long to get there. Alex tried to help and so did the surrounding states. Mississippi was hit to and Florida along with other gulf states. Thankfully Texas made it ok. But, every gulf state called him to ask what if this happens to us. And he had to say something seeing as the other states were busy cleaning and helping there people.

"I'm going to say it." Lou said. Alex blinked then realized what he was going to say.

"I mean it was his boss our boss."

"He should have said something half these people could have been alive if aid came sooner! I'll tell it to his face! It's hard to have your people dieing because of skin color and social standing!"

"I know but... ok say what you need to say." Alex knew whatever he said wouldn't stop the Cajun.

"He's here."

Alfred was his usual cheery self. Alex found that inappropriate. At least he brought drinks. With no electricity they couldn't even get a cold drink. Alex took out a cold tea and sat on the cooler. He was glad to sit on something that wasn't wet. "Lou I'm so sorry that this happened or things better?" he wasn't smiling. Lou throw him the worst look ever. "Sorry? This is your fault!"

"How, it's not my fault that your state is below sea level."

"Why is it that you'll play hero to every other country but not your people?" Lou's voice was flooded with venom.

"Look-" Alex decided that this needed some order so he got up and went over to the feuding pair.

"Alfred, I think it would be best if you shut up and listen." he looked at Lou to continue.

Alfred felt sick he was going to get chewed out. And it seemed that Alex was enjoying this?

"Why did it take so long. Because if this was your friend England or Japan then you'd all over it!"

"Or them I always thought you and UK were more than friends." Alex shoot at him.

"That was out of context!" he snapped at Texas. The brunette state stayed quiet and hoped he didn't pick up on him and Lou or Mexico.

Alfred looked at Lone Star state. Texas was always a little to bold from being his own nation he guessed. Alfred always had trouble dealing with his own states more sometimes. Diplomatic situation called for politesse he wasn't to polite and his states were not all polite to him.

"Will, is that why no gain from saving us. Because I remember WWII where you went to Europe to _rescue Britain_ and France. And God forbid anything happen to Japan! So what is it is it because your a racist!" Lou had let it go.

"Come on that's not true! I'm not a racist. I seem to recall the Confederate States of America."

"Hold it," Alex spoke, "Our bosses and people wanted that we didn't and that was not the only issue."

"Why are you bring up ancient history is it because they are low income? Not like your precious New York or California."

"Come on now Lou they sent help" Alex said.

"Yeah, but I want an answer!"

"I... we had trouble with FEMA and..."

"We heard turns out that the idiot knew nothing." Alex snapped.

Alfred was frustrated with Texas's remarks. He was not going to take this. "So, why are you so concerned with Lou? You see to be more than friends." Alex was looking at him in the eye.

"That still leaves me with nothing! Who cares if your boss is a jackass. You should say something your America! But I guess you just represent the blond blued eyed white Americans. Your so lost in international affairs have you forgotten us?"

"No-"

"It better not be the case were all American I hope you remember that fact." Alex said. He was getting double teamed. Not that he really didn't deserve it. It was tragic. Things shouldn't have turned out like this.

"Oh so because all the other states on the Gulf Coast are busy cleaning up and I didn't really get hit they told me to tell that this better not happen again."

"Yeah, the levees broke! You said they would hold. My state was overrun with fucking water! I thought this was supposed to be the the greatest country in the world! Yet people are fucking dieing of dehydration. This isn't supposed to happen here! You promised us more!" Lou was so mad.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that do you understand the seriousness?" Lou said upset.

"I do." he said it looked like he did.

"I hope so." Alex said.

"It won't. I have a plan." the states looked at each other. After Lou's blow out the rest went easier. But, he guessed there was a plan because when Ike hit Texas it was a bit smoother.


End file.
